Zazu's days at Conway (Zoo Doctor): (Eighth grade) Being sat on by a student
A story about Zazu's 3rd day at Conway Middle School in Zoo Doctor. WARNING! This is canon but is altered from me due to imagination. Zoo Doctor has not came out yet and will take longer to be made. This story is also shortened for my needs. Retold This is being retold only by me via imagination. Story Plot Zazu was doing some cleaning right before he got sat on by a student by the name of Jonathan Rodgers whom he mistaken for Damon Smith. Story 1st Being Zazu's 3rd day, Zazu was cleaning in Mrs.Myers room as he does, and he saw a kid and panicked as (Zazu thought him to be Damon Smith) he saw someone's shadow on top of him but allowed him to sit on him. Zazu thought to himself, " After Class (1st to 2nd) Once Jonathan Rodgers got off to go into 2nd period, he had not known he had sat on Zazu and that Zazu was on butt. (Zazu expression was like one of The Goodfeather's face (the one at the right) as he was panicked last time before he was sat on). Zazu experienced more of his behavior while he was sat on in (all of his periods). Later on (2nd to 3rd to 4th) 2nd to 3rd to 4th Zazu was still on his butt, starting to be aware that he was sat on by a student than a teacher by studying his behavior. Zazu was quiet for most of time (3rd to 4th as well) until his last (fifth) period before Related Arts. Zazu made a little noise (under Jonathan's butt while being sat upon), muttering, "It shouldn't take this long," in a very muffled voice under his breath but turning out to be a very minor voice coming out of Jonathan's butt in 3rd period. Lunch During lunch, while Jonathan was eating, Zazu's upper body to waist was sticking out while Jonathan was sitting and eating. Zazu wished he wasn't sat on as he missed Lunch with Mr.Smith. And when Jonathan turned around, Zazu wanted to scream (considering his position) as his butt moved very hard on his body. 5th Period Fully knowing it was a student that sat on him, Zazu remembered something he was told. Flashback (Day 1/Start of Day 1) After being sat on by the Principal The Principal told him to be extra keen of not being sat on by students. He also told him to be alert for teachers trying to intentionally sit on him also. After being sat and farted on by Mr.Smith Mr. Smith told him (Zazu) not to be sat on by any student. Not anyone. Mr. Smith told him to, "Not get sat on by any student except teachers. Being sat on by students would be humiliating for him as you, Zazu, are a helper for me and is a motivator for students and for teachers, like me, alike." After remembering and hears Mr.Smith Zazu, while being sat on by Jonathan, waited to see if Mr.Smith was around so he wouldn't be on the kid's butt all day. Eventually, Mr.Smith came in. "Have you seen Zazu?" he asked to the class. The class did not reply. Until Zazu spoke saying under a huge and somewhat high-pitched suffocated voice, "Is that you, Damon?" At that point, everyone was confused. Mr.Smith looked everywhere for him. When he looked at Jonathan, Zazu came out but only his beak to speak. "It was hard to breathe under his butt," Zazu said. Mr. Smith sighed, "Didn't I and Mr.Fehr told you not ''to be sat on by a student?" Zazu replied in a sad manner, "yes." Zazu went out. Zazu felt like he was being sat on by the rhino/Zoo. It took "forever" (precisely four minutes for him; usually for Zoo is takes 20 to 35 minutes to get a half his body and wings out) to get half of his body out. (Every time Zazu went out, more of Jonathan's body lowered down; at this point, not only was his khaki's a little down, but it revealed out a little bit of his shorts and even his underwear which Zazu saw when he looked up at). Zazu sighed in a very (more than huge) suffocated and higher-pitched voice, "What do I do now?" Zazu changed his position to look up at Jonathan's back and saw his shirt being down, khaki's being down, a little bit of shorts and, much to Zazu's horror, a small bit of his underwear. Characters and was wearing and Personality Zazu- none and just himself Role in Conway: Help for Security. Also is a motivator and is to cheer teachers and students. Jonathan Rodgers - a tanned/mixed skin-color kid (8th grade) who has a somewhat muscular chest, wearing a red polo shirt, and has a khaki-colored khaki with gray basketball shorts underneath and with black Fruit of the Loom underwear and with white heading for the brand's name for the top. Role: Student Personality: Mainly Mischievous Mr. (Damon) Smith- A black teacher who works at Conway and is the security guard at Conway. He is bald and wears a grey dress pants. Extras/Removed from mention * Zazu is supposed to say, "it was hard to breathe under his Jonathan's butt." * Zazu was supposed to mention that it was more harder to breathe than being sat on by Mr.Smith * Zazu also says that he felt like he was being sat twice the force of Mr.Smith and Mr.Fehr combined * Zazu is also supposed to mention how he smelled Jonathan's butt 5 times over the 5 periods. Afterwards (Spoilers for Day 4 and 5) Day 4 * Zazu panics and gets sat on by Mr.Miller cause of that panic ''not ''to be sat on by Jonathan again. * Zazu prepares a motivational gift for Mr.Smith. Day 5 * Jonathan sits on Zazu (if fully naked, Zazu's tailfeather would be in his butt cause his tailfeather would enter through the butt-crack) to see if Zazu would fly while carrying him. * After that, Jonathan sits on Zazu's body except his head and as a result, Zazu screams in pain. When Jonathan was told to get off by Mr. Smith, he squishes Zazu as getting off by moving forward and when he gets off, Zazu was on his butt and few seconds afterward, Zazu (flattened) flaps slowly into Jonathan's chair. * Jonathan's wearings has changed. (Black Hane's underwear branding to Day 3's, jeans and a black Conway shirt under a gray small jacket that says, "Cougar Nation.") Place ''TV show: Zoo Doctor: How Zazu became a assistant for 1 week. (Eighth Grade/S. 2) In Universe: the Peace (also known as the Regular) universe, November 1st, 2017 Place: Entirely Conway; Principal's room (flashback); Room Trivia * Continues the other two days. * First time, a flashback occurs within Zazu first second days. * Was made after observing Jonathan Rodgers (specifically his underwear more than his clothes) **Damon Smith's was made days later. * Category:Characters who will sit on Zazu Category:TV characters who will sit on Zazu Category:Retellings Category:Imagination Category:Zoo Doctor